


Something Borrowed

by Legacy_Fireteam



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Game: Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Using a stealth drive, attached to the "borrowed" jumpship of one Eris Morn, to infiltrate the most powerful warship in the system without a scratch is, of course, an absolutely ludicrous plan. It requires a hell of a pilot to get there, and a hell of a mechanic to get the thing on without the ship falling to pieces.Luckily, Violet Grey and Marcus-0 cover both necessary components of that plan. But they'll have to do it without killing each other first.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Awoken Guardian, Guardian & Guardian, Male Guardian & Female Guardian, Original Exo Guardian & Original Awoken Guardian, Original Guardian & Amanda Holliday, Original Guardian & Cayde-6, Original Guardian & Original Guardian, Original Male Guardian & Original Female Guardian





	Something Borrowed

###  _Written by Julia Rose_

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆･:*:･｡

"Me? I'm not flying that thing." 

That was the direct quote, from Cayde, that Amanda had called about, giggling so hard it was making the audio call crackle. Violet let out a snort when she heard it.

"Oh so he's not willing to risk his neck, but he's perfectly fine risking mine? Ugh. Hunters!" Violet feigned annoyance, dramatically, and it sent Amanda into another fit of laughter. The warlock smiled and waited for her to catch her breath. "So he's finished with it then?"

"Yeah, he called in some help to run final tests but you can come down and check it out whenever you're ready to fly." 

"...Cayde asked  _ someone else _ to  _ check his work _ ?" Anyone overhearing the conversation could practically hear one of Violet's eyebrow's raise. 

"Probably more like finishing it off while he keeps Zavala off your back."

"See now that one actually makes sense." 

Even Amanda's chuckle betrayed her southern drawl. 

"He asked some warlock to do it. Apparently he's a tech expert, but I've only met him a couple times. Name's Marcus-0, Marco for short. Anyway, I probably won't be down here when you come and see it. Got too many broke sparrows to work on today." 

"Got it. See you when I see you, then."

"Same to you, warlock." 

Amanda hung up the call, and Violet sighed heavily. The whole shadiness deal was fraying her nerves. Thankfully, she was able to shake the feeling as she donned her armor and made her way out of her tower-sanctioned apartment. 

Time to go see a warlock about a ship. 

The hangar was surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly, quiet. Only a small handful of workers and frames milled about, and as Violet made her way down to the floor, she was relatively unbothered. She could recognize Eris's ship from about a mile away. 

Standing next to it, holding a datapad, was the very warlock she needed to see about a ship. Marcus-0 was tall and lean, but that wasn't really out of the ordinary for an exo. Rather serious-looking. Violet did like his robes, though, she decided as she approached. 

"So, you're the person that the unflappable Cayde-6 called to, uh… what are you doing exactly?" Violet was too short to attempt to read over his shoulder. 

"This man's code is just about as sloppy as I expected. I am attempting to ensure it won't blow up the ship the minute it starts. I assume you're the pilot he's selected?" The exo had a distinctly british clip, very 'posh' as Violet's historical studies would say. He didn't look up from his datapad until she moved past him to put a hand on the ship. 

"Well, not really a pilot, more of a specialist." 

"This isn't exactly the kind of mission for a researcher."

"Researcher is a good title, but I prefer-" Violet had to stop her sentence in the middle, as she found a foothold on the side of the chitin-coated ship. She got stable on it, found her next handhold, then turned to finish her sentence. "-Adventurer, maybe. Maybe scientist. I'm not sure."

In a flawless imitation of a thrall, Violet scaled the side on a diagonal and came to rest at the topmost point of the ship. She leaned over the edge and grinned down. Marco had looked up in the meantime. His faceplates had formed into a scowl. He also looked like he was getting ready to scold her for climbing the machinery when there was a ladder  _ right there _ , but Violet interrupted him. 

"I'm sorry, I've totally forgotten to introduce myself. Violet Grey, Hive Biologist. I've read your papers. Pretty great stuff." 

The other warlock's thought processes stopped dead in his tracks. His optics flashed for a moment like he was blinking, stunned silent. Violet wasn't sure if he was confused or furious. Marco's processes resumed at about a mile a second, trying to reconcile this playful and troublesome warlock with a scholar whose research had shaped the present world. 

"...you're Violet Grey? As in the Violet Grey that's published almost a dozen books, and formed the most comprehensive knowledge of the hive species that the Tower have to date? The Violet Grey who was the first person to record a full transcription and translation of the symbology of the hive?  _ That Violet Grey _ ?" 

"Yup. That's me." Violet sat at the edge, swinging her feet. She was still grinning, as if she was a child on playground equipment. Marco looked up at her incredulously. He had a sour, stern expression on his face. Clearly he was not in the mood for such shenanigans. 

"Get down from there. Do you actually know anything about flying a ship? Because I've been a pilot probably longer than you've been alive, and believe me, flying this thing all the way out to Saturn is  _ not _ going to be a stroll in the park." 

Violet instantly dropped her playful demeanor. She dropped down off the edge of the wing and dusted herself off. 

"I know. But if the flying was really the hard part here, maybe Cayde would have asked  _ you _ to take the mission. Do you know any other guardians who would be able to navigate an enormous hive ship? I've literally climbed down the depths of the hellmouth on the moon, I was right there when Crota was killed, and I know more about hive architecture and nest structure than pretty much everyone else in the system. I also know that if anyone else was even  _ remotely capable _ of this mission, scientifically, they would be here in front of you instead of me." 

Marco looked at Violet, really looked, for the first time since she had shown up in the hangar. She was tiny and annoying and not at all what he expected, yes; but his earlier doubts as to her competence as a guardian had, for the moment at least, waned. He nodded affirmatively. 

"...point taken. Now, would you like to go over the added technology before you take her out?"

Violet's face broke back into a smile.

"Certainly. Shall we?" 

And as guardians, (and fellow scientists), they began the task of preparing for the journey ahead. A journey which would, once again, change the world that all had known before, in ways few could hope fathom. 

All because a hunter, in typical hunter fashion, 'borrowed' a ship, and made somebody else finish the job. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆･:*:･｡

Eris was going to be even more pissed than anyone had thought. Her ship, struck by the Dreadnaught's formidable weapons system, was now in pieces. Not even pieces; the ship was now little more than space dust. 

Thanks to the wonder of technology, though, Violet had not been blown up with the ship. Magenta had barely managed to transmat them out before the wave hit. Unfortunately, that meant it was a less-than-graceful landing. 

Violet's body appeared in a shimmering cloud of transmat energy, traveling at full speed into the open side of the ship. Unable to slow or stop her fall, she impacted on the floor and kicked up a rather impressive cloud of chitin dust. From there she slid about two feet, making a nice dragging pattern in the particulate beneath her, and was stopped only by forcefully hitting a rock. Or maybe it was another massive hunk of chitin; she couldn't possibly be sure what it was in her current state. 

Violet groaned and coughed. That had thoroughly knocked the wind out of her. Thankfully, it didn't feel like anything was broken. Just bruised for now. But as soon as her head was relatively clear she started to panic. 

"Magenta?! Are you ok?!" She struggled to speak, and wheezed a little. 

"Right here!" He was already speeding over to her from where he had materialized into existence. Thankfully, he hadn't hit the floor like she had. That could have had disastrous consequences. Her ghost was frantically tending to her aches and pains, clearly more freaked out by this than she was. 

"I'm so sorry, Violet. I didn't know what else to do-"

"It's fine, we're alive, that's what matters." 

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what just happened here?!" Cayde's voice came crackling through the long-distance comms, and Violet realized her helmet must have been bumped hard enough to switch them off in the fall. 

"I'm here, Cayde." 

"Oh thank god. All I saw was the ship blowing up and then nothing for like a whole minute."

"Sorry. Magenta managed to get me out of the ship, but then I ate shit on the floor of the landing spot we picked. Bumped my… well, bumped everything, really."

"Are you alright?" 

"Oh we're fine! Just stuck here with no ship and no transmat zone! What could go wrong?" Magenta's voice dripped with sarcasm Violet didn't know he was capable of. 

"Told you my stealth drive would work."

That one got a soft chuckle from Violet. But after a quick minute more of banter, she got up and dusted herself off. 

"Alright. I've got everything I need, so once I find a proper transmat spot, I'll plop down the beacon." 

"Have fun with your gross worm ship." 

Violet smiled behind the visor of her helmet. She had miles of ship to explore and untold treasures to unearth. Who knew how many nests and ritual chambers were in this quadrant of the ship alone? The prospect excited her almost as much as the hellmouth. 

"Oh, I will."

Violet switched off her long-distance comms and hefted the bag containing her beacon and her supplies; she had brought plenty of research gear. And off she went, into the darkness of the Dreadnaught, to continue the adventure.


End file.
